Ce fameux secret
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Voici le 1er épisode de la saison 9 de mon point de vue. Cette fic se concentre sur la partie secret que doit cacher Dean. En m'aidant des vidéos promos, j'ai retranscris au mieux cette partie là. Quel est donc le secret que Dean doit cacher à Sam? Qui prie-t-il? Est-ce que La Mort à un rapport avec cette guérison miraculeuse?


**Bonjour! Je continue sur la lancée des fics portant sur l'inspiration venant des images et vidéos promo de la saison 9, donc si vous n'aimez pas les spoilers, ne lisez pas ça! Bien sûr, ce ne sont que mes spéculations en moins développé, mais voici ma version de l'épisode 1 (une partie en tout cas, uniquement concentrée sur le secret de Dean)**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**J'ai essayé au mieux de coller au maximum aux vrais caractères et à tout ce qui s'est passé^^ Maintenant, enjoy it!**

* * *

Dean était désemparé. Le frère le plus déchira qui était à cette heure-ci, même. Il se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux alors qu'une boule grandissait à vive allure dans son ventre vide. Ca faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait rien avalé, mais cette fois-ci il ne se plaignit même pas. La cause ? Son petit frère, tout simplement. Son cadet de quelques années était à, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, relié à des machines qui lui permettaient de respirer. Le chasseur pouvait parfaitement entendre la respiration saccadée et désordonnée de son petit Sam. Ce bruit là lui donnait encore des frissons.

Un regard sur le lit lui apprit que Sam dormait toujours. Sam, cet être qui était son frère et qui avait voulu se sacrifier pour fermer à jamais les portes de l'Enfer. Dean eut soudain une envie de lui hurler dessus, de le supplier de vivre, de vivre pour lui au moins, mais rien n'aurait d'effet. Durement, l'ainé devait voir l'évidence palpiter devant lui. Cette fois Sammy ne guérirait pas, comme l'avait dit ce médecin en blouse blanche. Et lui, bêtement, avait demandé _**« ca veut dire que sa vie est entre les mains de Dieu ?! **_». Une question stupide. Dean dut s'empêcher de laisser couler sa peine. Jamais il n'accepterait que son petit frère l'abandonne, surtout pas de cette manière là.

-Tiens bon Sammy, je vais te sortir de là. Castiel va venir te soigner, promit-il sans conviction alors que sa main effleurait tendrement celle de l'autre chasseur inerte.

Il s'assit près du lit, avisant une chaise qui trainait par là, et attendit patiemment que quelque chose se passe. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui s'était passé, la chute des anges, mais son esprit revenait toujours à son petit Sammy. La vie sans lui, ce n'était plus une vie. Alors qu'il s'enfermait dans ses craintes les plus profondes, son portable vibra, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Sa main se hâta d'empoigner l'objet. Le blond jeta un bref regard à Sam puis sortit en hâte de la chambre, déambulant désormais dans le couloir plein de personnes marchant. Portant l'appareil à son oreille, il fut légèrement rassuré par la voix de son interlocuteur.

-Cas', c'est toi ? demanda-t-il cependant, craignant d'halluciner.

-Oui Dean, c'est bien moi. Comment vas-tu ? Et Comment va Sam ?!

-Il est entrain de mourir, il a arrêté les épreuves et d'un coup, il a perdu sa respiration. Viens ! réclama le chasseur, impatient.

Il crut percevoir une hésitation dans la voix de Castiel au bout du fil, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son ami !

-Dean..., commença alors Castiel.

-Ramène tes miches, mon frère va mourir ! interrompit pourtant brutalement l'autre, la peur au ventre.

-Dean, écoute-moi s'il te plaît !

-Cas', mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel de dieu ?! Viens !

-Je ne peux pas. Metatron m'a menti, comme l'avait dit Naomi. Il...il m'a arraché ma Grâce, avoua difficilement l'ange à travers le portable.

-On la récupérera plus tard, maintenant ramène ton cul d'emplumé !

-Dean, je...tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je ne suis plus un ange !

En peu de temps, la mine de Dean, remplie d'espoir, retomba brusquement. Castiel n'était plus un être céleste ? Metatron avait bien expulsé les anges ? Mais...sa tête se mit doucement à bourdonner alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que cela signifiait pour Sam. Son petit frère qu'il aimait plus que tout allait vraiment mourir, tout cela à cause de Castiel qui ne les avait une fois de plus pas écoutés. Il n'avait pas eu confiance en eux, comme toujours.

Avec un peu de brutalité dans la voix, Dean salua l'ange déchu et raccrocha, courant jusque dans la chambre de son frère. Il se refusait à le laisser partir, plutôt mourir ! Mourir ? Mais...c'était ça la solution ! Ou peut-être pas...mais ça en faisait partie !

-Sammy, je t'interdis de me quitter, ok ? Je vais te sauver, promis, murmura-t-il avant de prendre le chemin de l'église la plus prochaine, à quelques kilomètres de l'hôpital.

Dean s'en alla directement à l'église, il n'avait plus le choix. Dès qu'il fut sûr que personne n'écoutait, il s'assit près des cierges, et après s'être mordu la lèvre de gêne, depuis quand priait-il Dieu lui-même après tout, il se lança dans sa prière, gardant nerveusement les mains jointes, l'air cependant déterminé.

-C'est Dean Winchester, et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Dieu, si vous m'entendez...j'vous demande de sauver mon petit frère ou de ramener un de vos anges. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, invoqua-t-il courageusement.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien. Pas de signe que Dieu l'avait entendu, pas de signe qui pourrait lui prouver qu'on allait l'aider à sauver son petit frère qu'il chérissait tant. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'était que Dieu avait entendu son appel. Il n'avait pas envoyé les meilleurs anges. En effet, quand Dean rentra à nouveau à l'hôpital, il n'y avait plus personne. C'était le soir, certes, mais il y aurait dû avoir de l'ambiance. Ce qu'il trouva, ce fut deux personnes. Des anges, apprit-il quand l'un d'eux, la femme, le frappa et le souleva du sol. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir vu les fenêtres exploser sur lui que Dean put être sauvé par un autre ange, encore un. Ezekiel, s'appelait-il.

Dieu, sans sa générosité, avait aussi permis à Ezekiel de transférer Dean dans l'esprit de Sam. Là-bas, dans une forêt ne ressemblant pour une fois pas au Purgatoire, ce furent Dean et Sam qui se battirent encore une fois, Dean étant le premier à mettre son poing dans la face de son petit frère. Mais il y avait un secret, un secret que Dean allait devoir garder : c'était que Ezekiel avait guéri Sam, et que c'était Dieu lui-même qui l'avait envoyé là. Ce secret c'était Dieu.

* * *

**Mes spéculations sur comment l'épisode 1 pourrait se passer: Dean amène Sam à l'hôpital, bien sûr, et après avoir parlé avec Castiel au téléphone, fait appel à Dieu. Ce dernier pourrait lui répondre indirectement, mais ce sont des anges qui tombent sur Dean. Après cette bataille mémorable (surtout pour la face de notre blond adoré), Ezekiel (que l'on voit tabasser un autre ange habillé en dauphin, à savoir en bureaucrate) décide de le sauver. Il l'emmène ensuite dans l'esprit de Sam là où ils se battent. Je pense que c'est dans son esprit car les images dans la forêt sont floues, comme si c'était au Paradis en fait...je n'en dis pas trop de plus, mais je pense que La Mort pourrait intervenir aussi, mais ça ferait un épisode trop long donc je m'arrête là. Voilà pour mes explications^^**

**Si vous voulez que j'écrive en m'inspirant des promos, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je m'engage à le faire avec le plus de réalisme possible! N'oubliez pas les petites reviews (:**


End file.
